Passion At Midnight
by BrokenGoddess1703
Summary: Summary inside. Emmett/OC and Seth/OC Possible Rosalie/OC as well. I can't take all the credit for this story, my sisters and I are writing it together. Temporarily on Hiatus. I'm going to finish the rest of my stories before I revisit this one.


**Author's Note: This is an Emmett/OC and a Seth/OC story. Usually, all three of us prefer Emmett to be with either Rosalie or Bella but this story caught all three of our attentions so we decided to collaborate. Our OC's are our own creation. Their names are Lily and Lyra Rose. Lily will be Seth's imprint and Lyra will be Emmett's mate. It's posted on Jezabelle's page because she's on the most out of the three of us and she can update quicker. We hope you like it and remember to review! **

**It takes place about ten years after Breaking Dawn in the entirely fictional town of Dark Harbor, Louisiana. We wanted a southern setting so we created Dark Harbor. The town is pretty much a Supernatural Town. It's mayor is a Vampire and there are quite a few other mythical creatures living in it. It's hidden from the mortal population by the Immortal Queen (you'll hear more about her throughout the story) and is a place where Vampires can go out in public without worrying about putting up a "human" facade. Anyways, on with the story. **

**Jezabelle, Lilac, and Rayne. **

**Chapter One**

_Lyra_

You'd think a town full of vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, Blood Wytches, and various mythical creatures would be pretty accepting of odd people, right? If you did you'd be wrong. My sister and I have lived in Dark Harbor our entire lives and I happen to know for a fact that the residents of Dark Harbor, Louisiana are anything but accepting. Especially to a set of nineteen year old half-vampire twins who killed their mother just by being born and whose father was killed by the Volturi. Yeah, that's us. Lily and I have been pretty much shunned by the entire town since we were born. We've thought about leaving but our Aunt Abrielle, our mother's sister, needs us here and besides that we like it here, even with the mean townspeople. We live on the edge of town after all, and hardly anyone lives near us. In fact, the only house anywhere near ours is the one next to ours and it has been empty since before Lily and I were born. It's peaceful out here, close to the swamp for the Veggie Vamps as Aunt Abrielle calls them to hunt animals and still close to the Vampire Service Center, a place where the rest of the Vampires can go to pick up donated human blood as well as animal blood. Those vampires that drink human blood are forbidden to hunt anywhere in Louisiana so that our town stays off of the Volturi's radar. (Not that their little army could ever take out the Immortal Queen's army. The very idea is laughable.) Local hospitals donate blood to the Vampire Service Center on the request of Mayor Garrett Buchanan.

When someone new moves into town it's usually a pretty big deal. In the past ten years we've only had two new residents, a werewolf and a hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire. So, when Mayor Buchanan announced that a family (not a clan, he called it a family) of vampires were moving to town on Friday, everyone was pretty excited. Even Lily and I, who don't usually care too much about stuff like that, were interested in meeting them. They were moving into the house next to ours which meant we'd probably see a lot of them. Friday seemed a long way off but soon enough we were watching a line of cars drive down the road into the driveway next door. As we watched from our bedroom window, 9 vampires climbed out of the cars and began walking towards the house. Accompanying the vampires were two huge, tanned boys. They definitely weren't human so Lily and I guessed either werewolves or shape-shifters. Eleven people in all. It was sort of amazing, even in Dark Harbor, to see that many vampires living in harmony with each other. Even more amazing was that they lived in harmony with the shape-shifters. Most vampires didn't get along with shape-shifters and were-wolves very well.

"Come on, let's go outside and meet them!" Lily said as we turned away from the window.

"Sure. We got nothing better to do anyways."

We skipped down the stairs and passed Aunt Abrielle in the living room. She smiled at us as we hurried past her and Lily grinned back. When we got outside, the family next door was just coming back outside. Lily smiled brightly and headed towards them, me on her heels. As we headed closer a girl with long auburn hair stared at us, her eyes wide. I looked a bit closer at her and realized that she, like us, was only half-vampire. It was a shock because we'd never met another half-vampire before. We'd always thought that we were the only ones. Lily looked at me as we crossed the border into their yard. I shrugged as what seemed to be the leader, a tall guy with blonde hair, walked towards us.

"Hi. It's nice to meet the neighbors. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

"Hi Carlisle, I'm Lily and this is my twin sister Lyra. We thought we'd come over and welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you. Come closer and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Sure."

We followed him over to where the others were gathered. As we got closer I noticed one of the dark-skinned boys staring at Lily, his eyes wide. I recognized that look. They were definitely shape-shifters then because werewolves didn't Imprint. We had quite a few of both in town and the only ones that had ever "Imprinted" were the shape-shifters. It happened a lot with the shape-shifters in town so Lily and I were used to it. But I wasn't used to the fact that this shape-shifter had Imprinted on my sister. That part felt a little weird.

_Seth _(AN: We wanted to show the Imprint part from Seth's POV but we wanted Lyra's thoughts on the matter as well.)

'_So this is what they all felt like.' _That's the only thought that passed through my mind as the girl came closer. Though she was the mirror image of her sister she was still completely unique to my eyes. Thigh-length straight blood-red hair and sky blue eyes framed the most beautiful face I'd ever seen in my life. She wore her hair down, floating around her as she walked. As I stared she stared right back, surprise filling her eyes. I shook myself mentally, trying to say something. I simply couldn't speak. My mouth didn't seem to want to do anything besides stand open. As I struggled with words she spoke, her voice cheerful.

"You've Imprinted on me. I've seen it done before but I never expected it to happen to me. What's your name?"

Forcefully, I shoved my mouth closed and grinned at her. Behind me, I could hear Jake whispering to Renesmee as well as Carlisle's shock. She knew what Imprinting was. Most people, outside of Forks and La Push at least, didn't. Realizing she was waiting for me to say something, I gave another grin and spoke.

"The name's Seth. Seth Clearwater to be exact. Yes, I believe I have Imprinted on you."

She laughed and the sound made me laugh too. "Seth. I like it. It has a good sound. My name's Lily. Lily Rose, actually."

"I like your name better. It's beautiful, like it's owner."

"Thanks."

As our conversation went on, I could vaguely hear Carlisle talking to the other girl behind me. Lily and I walked a little ways away and leaned against the side of the house to talk for a while, leaving her sister to talk to Carlisle.

_Lyra _(AN: Yeah, we know Seth's part is pretty short but his and Lily's story isn't really the focus of PaM. Lilac just insisted on putting it in here. )

I smiled a little as Lily walked away Seth. It would be good for her to have someone other than me around. As they walked away from us I turned back to Carlisle and gave him an apologetic smile.

"How'd your sister know about Imprinting?" The other shape-shifter asked.

"Everyone in town has heard of it. We have quite a few shape-shifters in town and most of them have Imprinted on someone or other." I answered, shrugging.

"Weird."

"Anyways, I'm Lyra. Our Aunt Abrielle lives with us right next door with us." I said, turning back to Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you Lyra. I'm Carlisle and this is my family."

At this, he gestured around to the others. A woman with caramel brown hair and golden eyes came to stand by his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled.

"This is my wife, Esme."

"Hello Esme. It's nice to meet you. Aunt Abrielle will be happy to have another woman close." I greeted the woman with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, hon. I'll have to go over and talk to her later."

"She'll like that." I smiled.

Esme smiled as Carlisle gestured a few others forward. The shape-shifter I'd just spoken to, came forward with the half-vampire girl. Behind them was a tall, muscular vampire with short hair and golden eyes, a tall blonde that looked like a supermodel, along with a small female with short, spiky hair. The small female held the hand of a taller male with scars marring his skin and ear-length blonde hair. In front of these two was yet another couple. A tall male with disheveled bronze hair held the hand of a female with long brown hair.

"This is Renesmee and Jake. Renesmee is half-vampire and Jake is a shape-shifter. She's his Imprint." Carlisle said, gesturing to the first two.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you both. I'm Lyra Rose." I said, giving them a smile.

Renesmee smiled back. "I'm Renesmee obviously. It's really amazing to meet you. I've only ever met one other half-vampire and I didn't like him much." She said, grinning.

"I've never met another half-vampire other than my sister and now you."

"Yeah, we're pretty rare. Most mothers can't bring the child into the world without being killed. My mom almost died but dad saved her just in time."

"My mom died after Lily and I were born. Dad couldn't save her in time. Dad was killed by the Volturi just a week after we were born. We're still not sure what it is he's supposed to have done. Lily and I have lived with Aunt Abrielle since dad died. He changed her just before mom gave birth to us, just in case something happened to him." I told her.

"Wow. That's sad."

"Yeah. But Aunt Abrielle is great so we're not really missing out on much."

Smiling, we turned back to Carlisle. He gestured towards the bronze haired male and his mate. They came forward, smiling

"This is my son Edward and his mate Bella. They're Renesmee's parents."

I smiled. "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said, shaking my hand.

"You too."

Carlisle watched with a smile before turning to introduce the next couple. This time, the smallest female came forward with her mate.

"This is Alice and her mate Jasper." He said.

Alice stepped forward and hugged me, taking me nearly by surprise. After a second I hugged her back and laughed a little. When we pulled away Jasper and Edward were rolling their eyes at her.

"We're going to get along great. We have a lot in common, I can see that." She said, grinning.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "How do you see that?"

"I have an…unusual gift. I can see the future. It's strange but really useful at times."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. And almost what my aunt can do. She can tell a person everything that will happen in their lives just by touching them. She won't tell Lily and I what's going to happen to us, though."

"I can't wait to meet her then. Esme's going to invite you all over to our house tonight. You'll wear a really pretty red summer dress."

"Cool. I can't wait."

Jasper grinned and rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back so that Carlisle could introduce the last two. The blonde stepped forward followed by the muscular male.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett. They're not mates, though at one time we thought they were." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said.

"Yes. It is _very _nice to meet you." Emmett said, causing his family to roll their eyes.

"If you say so." Rosalie said in a snobbish voice.

I blushed, shaking his hand as well. "It is."

Carlisle smiled at us. "Seth is the one that Imprinted on your sister."

Behind him, Jacob snorted. "I don't expect you'll be seeing your sister again anytime soon."

I laughed. "I'll live."

Emmett grinned at me. "You have a cute laugh, has anyone ever told you that?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. "When I was three maybe."

"Well, now you've been told again."

He smirked at me and I blushed. It was odd hearing that from a guy rather than my Aunt. Ninety percent of the guys in town wouldn't go near me and the ones that did were the ones that I had no interest in. I'd certainly never had a guy even half as cute as this Emmett was compliment me on anything before. I smiled at him as Aunt Abrielle came outside to join us. When she got close enough to see Emmett and I talking, she grinned and gave me one of her famous, 'we're talking about this later' looks. Inwardly, I groaned. I hated those looks, they always meant trouble…

_Author's Note: Hey guys, so there was the first official chapter. We've got chapters one through 6 written already but we're editing and rewriting those at the moment. They'll be up shortly. What did you think? Did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. We love all of our beautiful readers. _

_Jezabelle, Rayne, and Lilac._


End file.
